Crimson Regret
by SilverHearts
Summary: -Hiatus- He sighed and I felt his body press against mine. 'Why can't you just leave me alone' Sequel to SR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for my OC.

* * *

Chapter 1

A figure stood on top of a hill. She was wearing was wearing a black cloak with a hood, covering her eyes. The wind was blowing through the long brown hair that was peeking out underneath the hood. She had black pants and black high-heeled boots. A long sword was strapped to her back as well as some daggers onto her thigh. A cold smirk was apparent on her lips.

_'…I'm back…'

* * *

_

"So Sora, have you found any clues about your friends yet?" Yuffie asked.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were standing in Merlin's house in Hollow Bastion, surrounded by their friends from Traverse Town.

"No" he answered and hung his head.

"Aw, cheer up! We'll find him!" Donald said.

"Yeah. I betcha he's with the king!" Goofy said.

"Why don't you take a look around town?" Leon suggested.

"Yeah. We'll do that! Thanks guys!" Sora said enthusiastically.

A few moments later they were walking through Hollow Bastion, admiring the way it was renovated, while looking for clues and wiping out heartless. Then suddenly a person jumped down from above.

"Hello Sora. How nice to see you again." She said coldly.

Sora wasted no time in summoning his keyblade.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt!"

The girl pretended to be hurt as she put a gloved hand over her heart.

"Don't they usually come out of black holes?" Goofy whispered to Donald, who nodded vigorously.

"Oh well. It's time to test out your strength."

The girl pulled out the sword strapped to her back and readied herself. Just as she dashed forward, a black portal appeared between her and Sora and she crashed into someone. She recovered quickly and looked up.

"Demyx!" She whined. "It's my turn!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not Demyx. This is a nice surprise, though. I was only counting on Sora, but now you're here, too." The black robed man said.

"You're not Demyx? Huh, I always thought you were… Anyways, I was about to kick this kid's ass, so if you don't mind…"

Sora opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off by the man.

"I have a much better idea. Why don't you come with me and we'll discuss some things. Like how you got that robe, for example."

"Hmm…That doesn't sound very appealing to me" The girl responded.

"If you come with me, you might just get to see someone you've wanted to see for quite some time now…"

The girl froze for a second. Then she let out a hollow laugh.

"Like I'd trust any of you"

"So she's not with the Organization?" Goofy whispered to his two friends, who shrugged.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." The man said and snatched the girl's wrist.

"Hey! Let me go! What do you want from me?"

Sora and his gang readied their weapons and charged forward, but it was too late for they disappeared into a black portal. They skidded to a halt and lowered their weapons.

"That was…weird." Sora commented.

"Who'd ya think the girl was?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know. She did say she knew me…"

"Y'know…I think she was just tryin' to confuse ya."

"I guess…"

Just then something began to glow. Sora held his membership card up. A big keyhole appeared in the sky. Sora shot a light beam at it and locked it.

"Ohh...now I get it. That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about."

"Oh boy!" Donald yelled out.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Let go! I said: Let go! You…evil…man…!"

The guy chuckled as he dragged her through the realm of darkness.

"Evil man? That's all you can come up with?"

"Right now it is. Now. Let. Me. Go! I have stuff to do!" She yelled as her free hand slid to the dagger on her thigh.

"Really? And what would that be?" The man asked.

"To kill a certain someone…" She responded and then added, "God, I sound like Sasuke…"

"Who?"

"Never mind."

They were nearing the light. The girl slid the dagger out of the holder and slashed at his hand. Unfortunately, he blocked it.

"You're going to have to do more than that to stop a powerful Nobody like myself."

'Crap' she thought as he threw her through the light.

She landed on her stomach in a weird place. It was like a town. A dark, deserted town. As she stood up and dusted herself off, she recognized something in the sky.

'Kingdom Hearts…'

"Wow…that's awesome…!"

"And it's going to be even more awesome when it's finished."

"Well, unfortunately for you, it won't ever be finished. Sora'll stop you."

"Actually it's quite the opposite. Sora will make sure we finish it. You see, every heartless he kills, goes directly to that." He said as he pointed to the big, heart-like moon in the sky.

"Yes, that's true. But let's say Sora kills all of you before that and finds a way to destroy Kingdom Hearts. Then you're kinda screwed, aren't ya?" The girl said with a big grin on her face.

"Come on." He just said and opened a black portal.

"Where are we going? Isn't this your hide-out?"

"It is. But I need to send you somewhere until I need you." He replied and pulled her through.

"Couldn't you have sent me there right away? Instead of letting me see your hide-out?"

"I could have" He answered shortly.

Once again, they were in the realm of darkness. This time, however, there wasn't a light at the end, but an image of a town. The girl gasped.

"No way! You're sending me to Twilight Town? I hate that town! What am I supposed to do there?"

"Like I care."

"Well, you better make sure I have enough time left to do what I came here to do!" She said.

"To kill a certain someone…"

"Yeah, among other things…"

"Right then." He said when they stopped in front of the image. "In you go."

She nodded and stepped forward. She hesitated slightly and looked back at the robed man. Then she shook her head and entered Twilight Town.

"That was far too easy." The man muttered as he turned around.

* * *

The girl found herself flying out of a black hole yet again.

"Stupid black hole! Stupid Organization XIII!" She muttered as she stood up and wiped the dust off her robe.

"So you're not with the Organization?" A voice sounded behind her.

The girl turned around quickly and found three people staring at her. A girl and two boys around her age.

"None of your business." She replied curtly. _'Right. I remember them: Pence, Olette and Hayner.'_

"Well, excuse us!" Hayner said offended.

"Apology accepted."

"Why you-…"

"Hayner!" Olette warned.

"Could you at least tell us your name, then?" Pence asked. "We'll tell you ours. I'm Pence, that's Olette and the rude guy over there is Hayner."

The girl looked at each of them for a second and then sighed.

"I'm Jen."

* * *

The sequel's finally up! It's kind of different than the first story...but I hope you still like it.  
I haven't really figured out the entire plot, but I have some ideas.

So R&R as always!

SilverHearts


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jen sighed as she wiped out another heartless. She was utterly bored. _'The only good thing about being in this town is that there's enough heartless to keep my training up'_ She thought. _'Damn. No more heartless.'_ She sheathed her blade and pulled up her hood as she heard footsteps.

"Jen!" Jen turned around and saw Olette walking up to her. "What are you doing here? That Mansion is haunted, you know?"

"Oh." Jen said sounding like she didn't care.

"Why do you insist on keeping that hood up, anyway? We don't even know how you look."

"I'd like to remain anonymous." She replied.

"But we already know your name."

"……As anonymous as possible."

"Well…okay. Anyways, we were going to go to the beach today! Wanna come?"

"Do I look like I want to come?"

"Oh…I guess not. Well, see you later then." Olette said a little disappointed.

"Remember what I told y-…"

"Right. Don't tell anyone your name, I know!" Olette yelled back as she ran out of the forest.

'_Great. Now I'm bored again…I wonder where Sora is now. Probably at Beast's Castle or the Coliseum. ' _Jen knew what would happen in all those places. She had already played halfway through the game. But then some stuff happened and she was forced to come back. Jen clenched her fists. She still got pissed when she thought back to that day.

* * *

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! When'd you get here?" Hercules said.

"Hey there!" Sora greeted.

"Hi!" Donald.

"Howdy there!" Goofy.

Hercules walked down the steps closer to them. Meg appeared in the doorway.

"You on another adventure?"

"Yeah, trackin' some friends, wipin' out some heartless." Sora answered.

"Junior heroes, always busy!"

Sora and Hercules locked hands.

"You know it!"

* * *

He was moving along quite fast. And here she was, doing nothing at all to achieve her goal. Not like there was anything she _could_ do. She was stuck in Twilight Town. She didn't have a gummi ship, nor did she have the ability to open up any black portals. She would have to wait for something, or someone. Sighing, she turned around and walked into town. As she sauntered through the streets, she bought some potions, checked if there was any new gear she could buy, and finally ran into Seifer and his gang in the Sandlot.

"Yo Seifer! You up for some sparring?" She yelled as she came in. Seifer turned at the sound of her voice. When he saw who it was, he smirked.

"Always."

And so, they ended up sparring. Jen had to exchange her normal sword for the blue plastic one, of course, but that didn't bother her. What _did _bother her, though, was that she couldn't seem to focus. She had sparred with Seifer many times the past two weeks and she had never lost to him. Now, however, she did. She lay, panting, on the ground with Seifer sword at her throat. Her hood had fallen of and she had her eyes closed. She calmly put it back on before opening her eyes and accepting Seifer's hand. She heard his two sidekicks cheer for him.

"What's up with you? I totally owned you." Jen brushed the dirt of her cloak and gave him back the sword. As she turned around, she said,

"None of your business." Instead of feeling offended, Seifer laughed.

"That story again, huh? Fine, don't tell. I don't care, anyway." With that Seifer and his friends walked off.

Jen sighed and sat down in the middle of the Sandlot. The truth was she didn't know what was wrong with her. She wasn't supposed to _care._ But lately, her thoughts had been drifting off to Sora and the gang back at Traverse Town and…Riku. She had no idea where he was since she only played half of the game and it worried her. She thought she had left her emotions behind when she left her home. But it seemed there was still a little left and she hated herself for it. She couldn't use any emotions now. Sighing again, Jen lay down and closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the sun on her face. She lay there for a while when she heard something. It was soft, like someone was trying really hard not to make any noise, but it sounded like footsteps. They came closer and closer, until they stopped. She waited a few seconds and then, on instinct, rolled around. She got up and used the time her attacker needed to bring up his sword again to unsheathe her own. The man was dressed in Organization robes. She blocked his next attack. He was strong. She knew she wouldn't be able to block him for long.

"Who are you?" She asked gritting her teeth from the force he put on her arms. Jen could see the lower part of his face so she saw that he smirked.

"An acquaintance." He said.

"You're not going to tell me your name, are you?"

"Nope."

"Can you tell me how you know who I am, then?"

"Who says I do?"

She frowned. "Why would you attack me if you didn't?"

"Maybe I was bored."

Jen's arms were starting to get tired. She couldn't hold him back for much longer. She could feel he was holding back and that she was no match for this guy. She pulled her sword away and jumped back as fast as she could. But it wasn't fast enough. His sword grazed her thigh.

"Were you?" She asked as she wiped off the blood.

"Was I what?" His voice _did _sound really familiar.

"Bored."

"Not really."

"Then why did you come here?"

"For you."

She sighed. She was getting annoyed at this guy. "Yeah, I gathered that. But why?"

"Good question."

Jen groaned in frustration. "Am I ever going to get a real answer out of you?"

"Who knows?"

"I'll take that as a no." And suddenly he was coming at her again. She could barely block the continuous blows and was forced to step back a few times. She had to think of something quick. So she put out her hand and yelled, "Fira!" A flame shot out of her hand and lit the lower part of her attacker's cloak on fire. But he didn't panic like she thought he would. He merely put it out with a flick of his wrist. She stared incredulously before she noticed he was attacking her again. Well more like _felt_ it as he slashed her side. He brought his sword up again, but this time she blocked it. He pushed against her sword.

"Why are you holding back?" She whispered. He smirked.

"So you noticed?" She nodded. "I could ask you the same thing."

Jen gaped at him. "How…?" Suddenly she felt someone behind and above her. The Divine Rose keyblade materialized in her other hand and she used it to block the attacks of the guy that had attacked her from above. "And who might you be?" She asked.

"You have a keyblade?" The first guy asked. Jen shrugged.

"It's not mine. I borrowed it."

"You can't _borrow_ a keyblade!"

"Well obviously I can. And I need to return it." Suddenly she felt pain shoot through the left side of her chest. She winced and groaned and fell to her knees, panting. After she recovered she stuck her swords in the ground and stood back up. The second guy had walked up to the first and they were now whispering animatedly to each other. It looked like they were arguing. So she waited. Jen had the feeling they weren't all that dangerous. The first guy was tall and the second very small. So the first had to squat down to talk to the other. The small one seemed familiar… He had big, round ears… She froze. _'Wait a minute!'_ she thought.

"Hey!" She yelled. They turned to her. "You're King Mickey, aren't ya?" She said pointing at him.

"Gosh…You know who I am?" Mickey said.

"Of course." Jen replied coldly. King Mickey turned to the guy beside him and nodded. The guy disappeared.

"Where did he go? Who was he?" Jen asked calmly.

"I can't tell you that, I'm afraid."

"Why is that?"

"Because I made a promise."

"To who?"

"Riku."

"Oh."

"Don't you wanna know where he is?"

"Not really. I do want to know why you're here, though."

"I see." Mickey sighed. "Welp, I heard that those Organization fellas stuck you in this town. So I thought I'd get you out of here and you could help Sora on his journey."

Jen crossed her arms. "What makes you think I want to help that kid?"

"Welp, I could always just leave you here…"

She nodded. "Fine. Take me to him." Mickey grinned.

"I can't actually _take _you there, I´m afraid. I can only tell you how to get there." Jen sighed. "I hope you can drive a gummi ship?"

Jen shrugged. "Sort of."

"Ah good enough." Mickey continued to explain to her that she needed to go through the Mansion to the other side and that there would be a gummi ship waiting for her there. When she asked about the locked gate he said the keyblade would take care of it. This meant she could've gotten out of that place a long time ago.

"But there must be Organization members on the other side?"

"There are. So you'll have to be extra careful."

She sighed. "Great."

"Welp, that's all I can tell you. See you around then, Jen." King Mickey said. He gave a short wave and then ran out of the Sandlot. Jen wasn't surprised that he knew her name. He _was_ the King, after all. She pulled her swords out of the sand. She made her keyblade disappear and sheathed the other one. As she walked out of the Sandlot and back to her, temporary, home she decided to leave the next day.

* * *

R&R

SilverHearts


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her plan to leave the next day didn't turn out to well. She ran into all kinds of trouble and after an hour or so, she was getting pretty sick of everything. But let's start at the beginning, shall we?

Jen slowly walked up to the gate in front of the Mansion. She was slightly nervous. She was, after all, going to try to sneak into a Mansion that was possibly full of Organization XIII members. She raised the keyblade that she held tightly in her right hand. A light beam shot out of it and into the black lock. Jen heard a small 'click'. She walked through the gates and into the Mansion. Surprisingly, the door was left open. Though, when she thought about it, she figured they didn't need to lock the place because of the huge walls around it.

Jen walked around, fighting heartless and nobodies and searched through the rooms. There wasn't really anything interesting in there, except for a few treasure chests with Potions or High Potions in them. About a half an hour later there was only one room left. So she went in there. After a few minutes of useless exploring she came to the conclusion that she must have missed something. And at that moment the floor disappeared. Yes, you read it correctly; it _disappeared_, while Jen was standing on it. And so, what a surprise, she dropped down. It was only a few feet, but it hurt like hell when she crashed into the floor, face down. She groaned softly and lay silent for a while and prayed that her crash hadn't alerted anyone. The only sound she heard was that of her own heavy breathing. She picked herself off the floor, wiped the dust off her cloak and sighed. She was lucky nobody had heard that. She had to be more careful from now on. She looked around. There were two doorways from where she was standing, but one of them had caved in. So she had no choice but to go through the other. Slowly she walked alongside the wall. At the end she stopped and listened. She didn't hear any voices. Silently she looked around the corner. There was no one in the room. Jen sighed in relief, but never let her guard down. She walked into the room. It was a small room full of equipment. There was a computer and a huge monitor. There seemed to be information on some blond haired kid on the monitor, but she ignored it. She already knew what all of it was, anyway. She walked right up to the laser beam thingy_ (A/N: I have no idea what it's called.)_ and touched it. It was like she was hit with a low voltage shock. Then the room started twisting and turning. She had to close her eyes so she wouldn't throw up. And then it stopped. Praying there was no one in the room Jen opened her eyes. To any other person it would seem like she was still in the same room. But Jen knew better. Just as she was starting to relax the real trouble started. She heard voices.

"Did you hear that?" the first said.

"What are you talking about?" another voice sounded. _'Shit!'_ she thought. _'I have to hide!'_ She looked around frantically. There was no place to hide! She heard footsteps coming her way. There were two doorways, but she didn't know from which they would come. She couldn't take the risk of going in the wrong one and getting caught. Then again, if she stayed like this she would get caught for sure. The footsteps came closer. So Jen did the only thing she could do at the moment; she hid behind the computer and closed her eyes. The two men walked into the room seconds later.

"That sound…"

"Are you sure you're not imagining things again, Axel?"

"I do not imagine things! You just don't see 'em. Someone's here. I heard that sound that stupid computer makes every time someone teleports here."

Jen held her breath and prayed they would go away. But the footsteps came closer and stopped right In front of her.

"Closing your eyes doesn't prevent anyone from finding ya, ya know." The second guy said. Jen's breath hitched in her throat and she slowly opened one eye. Demyx was crouching right in front of her. He was grinning at her.

"Well, it was worth a shot, wasn't it?" She answered. She crawled out from behind the computer and stood up. Axel was standing a few feet behind Demyx. They stared at her for a while, not saying anything. Jen crossed her arms. She was starting to get annoyed at them. "What?" she asked finally. Axel pointed at her.

"You're that Jyn-something girl, aren't you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Weren't we supposed to capture her or something?" Demyx asked Axel.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Someone already caught me." Jen said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Axel said as he walked closer to her. "You're not escaping, are you? 'Cause that just wouldn't work out for us."

"Well…I...Uh…was just…talking a walk…?" Jen stuttered.

"Well I'm fine with that!" Demyx exclaimed. "How about you, Axe?" Jen grinned at Demyx. Axel hit Demyx on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't call me Axe! Got it memorized?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Demyx said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well then, I'd better go. Nice to meet you guys. Bye!" Jen said quickly and started walking away. But Axel grabbed her by the back of her cloak.

"Not so fast, kid. I think we should take you to the Superior."

"I don't think you should think then. You see...uh...thinking...can...cause brain cells to explode if you do it too much!"

Demyx gasped. "Really?"

"No idiot. She's trying to get out of it."

"Ooh." Axel grabbed my arm.

"Let's go."

"But…I can't…I have to…"

"No excuses. Be happy _we_ caught you and not Saïx." He dragged her through the right door.

"What do you want from me?" Jen asked.

"You know what we want. And we're gonna make sure we get it. Got it memorized?" Jen sighed. Axel let go of her arm and they walked into another room. It was completely empty except for a ball of darkness in the corner. Axel walked up to it.

"You know what this is?" He asked. Jen nodded. "I'll explain anyway. I don't feel like getting turned into a Dusk for making you nauseous or something." Jen looked at Demyx. He was dusting off his sitar and not paying attention at all to what Axel was saying. Neither was Jen for that matter.

"Got it memorized?"

"Pretty much." Jen answered when Axel was done. "But maybe you should go first. You know, just in case." Axel looked at her suspiciously. Jen looked defiantly back into his green eyes. Then he smirked and nodded slowly. Jen smirked as well as he turned around and walked through the dark hole. She watched him disappear and then turned around. Demyx had just finished cleaning his sitar and put it back on his back.

"Well then, I'll see you later." Jen said to him. He frowned in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He said.

"I'm going to take a walk now."

"No you're not. We're bringing you to the Superior." He said, but he didn't sound very certain anymore.

"Axel said it was okay. I'll only be a minute."

"When did he say that?"

"Just now. When you were busy cleaning your sitar."

"Oh." He said looking slightly embarrassed that she had caught him. "Well, if Axe said it was alright then you can go, I guess." Jen grinned.

"Great! Say 'hi' to your fellow Organization guys for me, m'kay?" Demyx nodded and followed after Axel through the hole of darkness, confusion still etched into his face. The moment he disappeared Jen's grinned slid off her face and she ran for it. She rushed out the room, through the computer room, up the stairs, into the hall and out of the Mansion.

Eventually Jen ended up in the Sandlot. Putting her hands on her knees she tried to catch her breath. When she had some of her energy back she sighed. That was really close. If it wasn't for Demyx being so naïve she would've… Jen shook her head. She needn't think about it. Suddenly she felt a ringing in her ears. She fell to her knees and clutched her head. "What's…going on?" she asked herself. The ringing intensified every second and very soon she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed loud and collapsed on the ground. Not soon after that it became black in front of her eyes and she passed out.

"Why are we here again?" Sora asked as he walked through the abandoned streets, hands folded behind his head.

"Because the King gave us a clue." Donald answered.

"Right…"

"The King told us there'd be someone here to help us, remember?" Goofy offered.

"I remember…" Sora said. And after a while, "Well _I _don't see anyone."

"Gawrsh Sora, we haven't even looked everywhere yet." Sora sighed and let his hands drop from behind his head.

"I know…I'm sorry guys. It's just…I wanna find Riku and the King as soon as possible so Riku and I can go back to the islands together. Kairi's waiting there for us."

"Maybe the person we're tryin' to find will help you get there sooner!" Goofy said.

"Yeah!" Donald added. "Just trust the King, Sora! He's never been wrong before."

Sora nodded. "Alright. Thanks guys." They walked further down the streets of Twilight Town. When they rounded a corner they ran into Seifer's gang.

"Seifer?" the boy turned around.

"You again? What do you want now?" he said.

"We were just wondering if anyone new has come to town recently?" Sora asked. Seifer thought about it.

"Yeah actually. About three weeks ago this strange girl came here. She wouldn't tell us her name or show her face. Has been training ever since she got here."

"That _is_ strange." Sora said.

"Isn't that what I just said?"

Sora ignored that outburst and asked, "Can you tell us where she is?" Seifer pointed to his right.

"She ran down this alley not too long ago. Seemed like she was in a hurry." He was interrupted by a loud scream. "That'd be her."

Sora said a quick 'thanks' and ran off to the Sandlot, soon followed by Donald and Goofy. When they entered they saw two people there. One was sitting on the ground staring up at the other.

"Hey!" Sora yelled as he recognized the Organization cloaks. The crouching guy stood up and looked at them. Then he looked back at the one lying on the ground. It looked like he sighed. Sora ran up to him. "What do you think you're doing here?" The Organization member didn't even spare him a glance. "You're lucky, kid." He said to the one on the ground. "But we'll be back. Oh, and in the meantime remember this: You do want to meet 'that person', don't you?" He spoke. The person on the ground froze. Then he conjured a black portal and disappeared.

'_He can't actually be talking about…can he?'_ Jen thought to herself as she watched the Organization member disappear into the darkness. A hand came to rest on her shoulder and pulled her back into reality.

"Are you okay?" Sora said. Jen brushed his hand off her shoulder and stood up.

"Never better." She muttered sarcastically. "What are you doing here, anyway? Aren't you supposed to be out looking for...your friend?" Sora gaped.

"You know Riku?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Where is he? Tell me!" Jen growled and kicked him in the stomach. Sora flew through the air and landed a couple of feet away.

"Don't touch me." She said calmly. Donald and Goofy got into a fighting stance. As Jen brushed the imaginary dust off her shoulders and Sora got up from the ground, she said, "I have no interest in fighting you at the moment."

"Then what do you want?" Donald asked.

"I'm here to join you."

"What? Like we'd let an Organization member join! It must be some kind of trick." Sora said. Jen sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"King Mickey sent me. I'm not with the Organization." They were silent for a while.

"Gawrsh Sora. Maybe she's the one the King told us about." Goofy said. Sora nodded slowly.

"Who are you?" He asked. Jen hesitated. She hadn't actually shown her face to anyone since 'the accident'. But she decided that if there was _anyone_ she could trust it was Sora. So she lowered her hood. She watched the Trio look at her face curiously. Sora rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly he froze. "Jen? Is that you?" He leaned in to take a closer look. "It's really you! What happened to you?" Jen put her hood back up.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh…well that's fine, I guess." Sora looked slightly hurt.

"So you're here to help us?" Goofy asked. Jen nodded.

"Who was that guy standing next to you?" Sora asked.

"Axel."

"What? But he died!" Sora exclaimed. Jen shook her head.

"He wasn't dead when we found him last year. Just severely injured."

"Perfect." Sora said sarcastically. Jen sighed.

"Look I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but let's just go. I'll answer on the way if I feel like it." Sora nodded.

"Alright."

Jen was sitting in the gummi ship resting her head against the seat with her eyes closed.

"Jen? Are you asleep?" Jen grumbled something, which Sora took as a 'no'. "I was just wondering…Not to be rude or anything, but…well, last time we met you weren't exactly a great fighter. So how do you plan on helping us?" Within a second Jen had materialized her keyblade and held it against Sora's throat, without ever opening her eyes.

"I know how to fight." She heard Sora gulp slightly. So she removed the keyblade.

"So you still have that, huh?" Sora asked referring to the keyblade. It was a black keyblade with a silver crown at the end. Jen had gotten it the last time she was there. Some guy told her it was called the Royal keyblade. But Jen knew she wasn't anywhere near royal. So the keyblade remained a mystery to her.

"Yeah. But I don't really ever use it. Only on special occasions."

"Like now?" Sora said grinning.

"Like now." Jen confirmed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where are we going now?" Jen asked.

"To our home!" Donald said excitedly. Just then a world came into sight: Disney Castle.

"There it is!" Goofy said.

They docked the gummi ship in the Gummi Hangar and got out of the ship.

"This is your castle...must be nice to be home, huh?...Well." Sora said looking around.

"Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Donald added. Suddenly Chip and Dale showed up. They seemed to be panicking about something.

"You're back!"

"Move it! Let's go!"

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!"

"The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!"

That got them moving alright. They walked through the castle halls fighting off loads of heartless. Sora seemed annoyed by the amount of heartless, but Jen wasn't. She had always loved to fight. So she was enjoying herself quite a bit. After a while they arrived at the library. Queen Minnie was there waiting for them.

"Your Majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back!" Donald exclaimed.

"You're here!" Queen Minnie said. Jen blocked out the rest of the conversation. She'd already heard it once. That was enough for her. Instead she looked around the room. It was, with lack of a better word, weird. And there were walking broomsticks! Jen mentally grinned. She'd always loved those things.

"Jen!" Jen raised her head.

"Hmm?"

"You're coming with me and the Queen." Sora said. Jen nodded.

"Let's go!" Donald said and he and Goofy left the room.

"Um, the audience chamber, right, ma'am?" Sora asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yes, Sora. Let's be on our way." The Queen answered. Then the three of them left the room as well. There were a lot of heartless in the colonnade, but they fought their way through it. Jen went ahead and demolished every heartless in her way, while Sora slowly walked after her and protected the Queen while killing the heartless that remained. When they reached the door, the Queen lifted her hand and removed the spell she put on the door. A small door opened in the bigger one and they walked through it. The audience chamber was empty. At least, they thought it was. Until a horde of Bolt Tower heartless floated down from the ceiling.

"Not here, too!" Queen Minnie said.

"I got 'em." Sora said as he got into his fighting stance. Jen soon followed him. They soon decided to run through them instead of fighting them. There were just too many of them. When they reached the throne, the Queen pressed a button underneath it. The throne suddenly began to move and an extremely white light appeared from underneath it. Jen closed her eyes and held her arms in front of her face to shield her eyes from the light. When it disappeared the heartless were also gone. Underneath the throne was a set of stairs and they walked down them.

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone'. Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil…thanks to the Cornerstone of Light which we keep down there." The Queen explained.

"The Cornerstone…of light?"

They arrived at the Hall of the Cornerstone. A ball of swirling light was standing in the middle. But the room was covered in thorns.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look. The thorns…They must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean…"

Suddenly a burst of green flames appeared along with an image of a woman.

"Maleficent!" Donald yelled.

"No way!" Sora exclaimed. Jen felt a wave of pure hatred come over her as she clenched her fists.

"Well, well, well. What have we here…? If it isn't the wretched keyblade holder and his pitiful lackeys!"

"Hey!" Donald, Goofy and Jen said.

"We're not his lackeys!" Donald exclaimed.

"It's not like I'm here out of free will, either." Jen said. Maleficent turned to her.

"And who might you be?"

"None of your business!" Jen answered coldly feeling her anger rise even more.

"An Organization member? Just when I thought the Keyblade bearer could sink no lower…"

"She's not an Organization member!" Sora started, but Jen put her hand over his mouth.

"She doesn't need to know who I am." Sora looked at her with confusion, but nodded. Jen removed her hand.

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent?"

"I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too 'bright' for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness."

"You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Queen Minnie said.

"Ooh, how frightening. Very well. I'll stop... Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" Maleficent said. Then she suddenly vanished while laughing evilly. Jen could feel the tension disappearing immediately.

"What a hag." Sora said as he folded his hands behind his head.

"We should ask Merlin about this." Jen said.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Sora exclaimed.

"We saw him in Hollow Bastion, right?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora said.

"I'll stay here." Jen said as she positioned herself against the wall.

"Why? We could be gone for ages!" Jen shook her head.

"You won't be gone for long."

"How do you know?" Donald asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later."

"If you're sure…" Sora said.

"Positive."

"All right then. Let's get goin'." Sora said as they ran out the door.

Jen closed her eyes and crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall. Queen Minnie started pacing through the room. They didn't say anything to each other for a while.

"Do you miss him?" Jen asked abruptly. Queen Minnie stopped pacing and looked at her, but Jen still had her eyes shut.

"Hmm?"

"King Mickey, I mean."

"Well of course I do." She answered.

"But…why? He's coming back right?"

"That's what he said." Jen nodded slowly as if trying to understand something.

"It's only natural to miss someone dear to you when they're away." Queen Minnie added.

"Maybe…" Jen said.

"Do _you_ miss him?" Queen Minnie asked. Jen's eyes snapped open. She somehow knew they weren't talking about King Mickey anymore.

"No!" She said stubbornly and glared at the Queen.

"I see." Suddenly a group of people appeared in the room. It were Sora, Donald, Goofy and Merlin. Donald was still explaining stuff to Merlin and didn't appear to notice his surroundings.

"Perhaps it's better if I see for myself." Merlin said.

"You remember Jen, right Merlin?" Sora said as he pointed at me.

"Jen? Ah, of course. How have you been?"

"Fabulous." Jen muttered.

"Good. Good." Merlin said apparently not noticing her sarcasm. "And how's that mind-read thing doing?"

"It's gone."

"Gone? But how can that be?" Merlin asked. Jen shrugged. Even though she knew the answer, she wasn't about to tell them anytime soon. Maybe after all this was over. If they'd still be talking to her by then, of course.

"Well, no matter. Let's see to these thorns." Merlin said and walked over to the Cornerstone. "Mm-hmm… interesting."

"What's happening, Merlin?" Queen Minnie asked.

"This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid it's quite serious." Merlin waved his hands around and with a flash a door appeared.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"My boy, that's a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain."

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed.

"Then we should go get him." Sora said as he walked over to the door.

"Wait a moment!" Merlin said. "The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, Sora. You must find that door. And when you do…lock it with your Keyblade."

"Got it!"

"You can count on us!" Donald said.

"Now one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads!" Sora nodded.

"You coming, Jen?" Jen shook her head. "Why not?"

"It's an In-between world. It'd be easier for them to find me."

"Oh. Um…Why are they looking for you anyway?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"What's wrong, Jen? Why can't you tell us? What happened to you? You used to be so cheerful." Sora said. Jen opened her eyes and glared at him.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to us. You know you can trust us, right? Does it have something to do with that girl? What's her name…? I think it was Ru--…" Sora was cut off because Jen had him pinned to door by his throat.

"Don't _ever _say that name in front of me again! Got it?" Jen hissed. Sora nodded weakly. Jen released him and brushed off his clothes. Then she leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'll tell you one thing: That…_girl_ is the reason I am what I am today." Then she stood up straight. "Sorry about that. Now go. I'll stay and protect the Queen and Merlin, m'kay?"

Sora shrugged, still a bit shaken up. "If you insist. Let's go, Donald, Goofy." He said and opened the door. They waved goodbye and walked through it. As they disappeared Jen turned to Queen Minnie and Merlin.

"I'm just gonna kill some heartless in the other room. I'll be back later." She said and walked to the door.

"I'd like to have a word with you later, dear, if you don't mind." Merlin said.

"Whatever." Jen said and shrugged.

* * *

Jen walked through the door and into the throne room. But as she walked to the middle of the room she found that there were no heartless to kill. Jen sighed and sat down. Nothing was going the way she wanted it. Why couldn't she just find the person she wanted to find and then be out of here for good? 

Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. But she didn't move. She knew who it was.

"Hiya, Jenny."

"It's Jen."

"Right, of course." He said sarcastically and sat down next to her.

"How did you find me?"

"We knew you were with Sora. And you know that kid ain't too hard to find."

"Right. What do you want with me?"

"Right now I just want to ask you some questions."

"You know I can't tell you anything, Dem."

"I know…it's just…The Superior wants you to come back to our Headquarters, but we didn't even know that you were there in the first place... I wanna know how you know us..."

Jen sighed. "It's not that simple…"

Demyx stood up. "Why not?" At that exact moment a black portal appeared and another Organization member stepped out. This time Jen stood up and grabbed her sword from her back.

"You are needed back at headquarters, Demyx. The girl will be taken care of later." The guy said.

Demyx looked at Jen and then back at the other Organization member. "Fine." He said and walked to the portal. He looked back at Jen and said, "See ya." Then he disappeared. The other guy stared at her for another minute.

"We will find out what you're hiding. Count on it." He said before disappearing as well. Jen sighed and put her sword back. _'Great.'_

* * *

"Well, she sure isn't what I expected her to be." Queen Minnie said.

"Oh, she was hardly a coldhearted girl when I first met her. Quite the contrary, actually. Fiery temper, that girl. Caused me quite some trouble."

"I wonder what could have happened to her."

"It's a long story, actually, and way too boring to tell." Jen said. Queen Minnie and Merlin looked up.

"Back already, dear?" Merlin asked. Jen frowned at the nickname, but answered anyway.

"Your little light show from earlier drove all the heartless away."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Queen Minnie said. Jen shrugged.

"There was something you wanted to talk about, right?" Jen asked Merlin.

"Yes, actually." Merlin said as he walked closer towards Jen. "Can you lower your hood for me?" Jen froze. He was on to her, wasn't he?

"I'm afraid I can't do that…" She said. Suddenly Merlin removed his hands from his pockets and stretched them out towards Jen. This sent Jen flying into the wall. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Merlin?" Jen yelled.

"I'm sorry, Jen, but it's the only way. Now, I want you to answer this question truthfully:"

"Let me down!"

"Are you, or are you not," Jen's eyes widened. "A Nobody."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A figure stood on top of a hill. She was wearing a black cloak with a hood, covering her eyes. The wind was blowing through the long brown hair that was peeking out underneath the hood. She had black pants on and black high-heeled boots. A long sword was strapped to her back as well as some daggers onto her thigh. A cold smirk was apparent on her lips.

'…_I'm back…'_

* * *

_'Let's see.. Where could she be?'_

Jen slowly walked down the hill, looking out for any possible enemies. As she looked around she noticed there was practically nothing there, except endless fields. But as she came closer to the end of the hill, she noticed there was a road; One dirt road between miles of grass and trees.

_'I remember this...' _She walked up to it and stared, trying to decide whether or not to follow it.

"You don't want to go there." A voice sounded from behind her. She almost jumped and spun around quickly. Before her stood a man dressed in a black robe; An Organization XIII robe.

"And why not?" She asked. "It's just Castle Oblivion, right?" The man chuckled.

"You _want_ to lose your memories?"

"I don't have memories worth keeping." The man stayed silent. "Who are you, anyway?" Jen said changing the subject. The man sighed and reached up to remove his hood. A blond haired, blue eyed face appeared. "Demyx." Jen whispered. Demyx grinned.

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"I have orders to take you back to Headquarters." He said. Jen stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because... Well, you _are_ Jen, right?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Well, if you're not, then I'm talking to the wrong girl and I'd probably have to eliminate you and I'm just not the right guy for that kind of job."

"I see. In that case I'm Jen." Jen said.

Demyx grinned. "Great! Let's go." He said as he started to turn around.

Jen crossed her arms and glared. "I never said I was coming."

Demyx stopped and pouted. "Why not?"

Jen felt strangely warm as she observed him. "Because I don't even know what you want from me. For all I know you could be planning to kill me."

"They wouldn't have picked me if that were the case. I just told you that, didn't I?" He reached up to ruffle her hair, but, since she still had her hood on, he just ruffled her hood. "Forgetful little girl aren't ya?"

Jen smacked his hand away. "I am _not. _I just don't trust you. You _are_ with the Organization after all."

"The Superior just wants to have a talk with you."

Jen's eyes narrowed. "About what?"

Demyx sighed. "I don't know! It's not like they tell me everything. Just come with me. Please?"

Jen sighed as well. "Fine. But if they kill me I'm coming back to haunt you. Got it?"

"Got it!" Demyx said enthusiastically and threw his arm around my shoulders. Jen was stunned by his amiability. After she recovered, she shrugged off his arm. He didn't seem disturbed by this and just continued walking. "So, I was thinking, if we have to walk down this entire road we'll probably arrive at the Headquarters right about...next year. So, I thought it'd be a good idea to just, you know, portal our way over there."

"Sure. Whatever."

* * *

"When I told you we could portal, I didn't mean you could just throw me in a black hole, squeeze me so I can't breathe, but still manage to get nauseous."

"Sorry. Didn't know you were so delicate." Demyx teased.

"I am not _delicate._" Jen spat out the word as if it were poisonous.

"Sensitive little gal, aren't ya?" He said and ruffled my head. Jen opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So she just closed her mouth and fumed in silence. He took his hand of her head and gestured at their surroundings. "We're here!"

Jen looked around. They were in what looked like a city; A very dark city. The buildings were tall and the streets abandoned. "We're where?"

"Why The World That Never Was, of course!" Demyx answered with a big grin.

"Ohh...the world that never was... and why was it never?"

"You'll see!" He said and started walking down the street. Jen looked around in amazement for a few seconds longer until she realized Demyx was disappearing around the corner.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She yelled and ran after him. Shadows appeared in front of her and she skidded to a halt, sighed, grabbed her sword from her back and readied herself. The first heartless lunged at her and she destroyed it mid-air. She then turned around and killed the few other heartless. She sheathed her sword and started running after Demyx again. She rounded the corner and stopped in amazement. Before her was what she assumed was Organization XIII's hideout... and it was beautiful. She noticed that Kingdom Hearts wasn't in the sky yet. But still, the castle looked beautiful. "Wow..."

"Isn't it?" Demyx' voice sounded from directly behind her. Jen jumped and turned around.

"Jesus Christ! Did ya have to do that?" Jen said punching his shoulder. Demyx grinned.

"Couldn't resist." He said. Jen just grumbled a bit. Demyx started walking towards the castle. After a heavy sigh Jen followed him. "So basically, the Superior wants to have a chat with you." He said. "But the thing is, he's not exactly here right now. So you're gonna have to wait."

"Great." Jen said sarcastically. "So what am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

"You get to meet my friends!" Demyx said enthusiastically.

"Wonderful."

* * *

"So, you having fun yet?" Axel asked Jen a couple of hours later. She had just finished getting the crap beaten out of her by Luxord because of some card game she didn't even _understand_, losing the little munny she had.

"Oh yes! This is the best day of my life! Nothing can ever top this! No way!"

"Jeez. No need to be so sarcastic." Demyx said laughing.

"Whatever. When is Xemnas getting here, anyway?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Wait..What? I have to spend the night here?"

"Oh c'mon. It's not that bad. We're nice people." Axel said.

"I'm sure you are. It's just that I don't really have time to sit and relax."

"And why is that?" Demyx asked.

"No reason." Jen muttered. She wasn't about to tell everyone what she was up to.

"No no no. You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Say something mysterious and then say it's nothing."

"Why? You curious?" Jen asked with a smirk.

"Well yeah!" Demyx said throwing is arms in the sky.

Jen sighed. "It's nothing really... I just have to find someone."

Demyx nodded understandingly. "Riku, right?"

Jen looked up at him, shocked. "H-how do you know about him?"

Demyx shrugged. "We're the Organization. It's our job to know these things."

"I see... Well... it's not like I still..._care_ about him or anything."

"'Course you don't." Demyx grinned and ruffled her hair. Jen smacked his hand away and hit his shoulder. He winced and rubbed his shoulder. Demyx stood up and stretched. "C'mon, let me show you your room." He held out his hand to help her up. She took it.

He led her through long and dark hallways. She looked around and tried to remember it all. But there was no way she'd still remember the way they came by morning. She looked at Demyx. He looked back at her, saw the look in her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll come get you in the morning."

Jen smiled and muttered a 'thanks'. She was starting to be more comfortable around Demyx. He seemed like a genuine enough guy.

_'Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be.'_


End file.
